You're Not ALONE
by Princesspeachie99
Summary: Killua has been having recurring nightmares and he's getting sick of them, he eventually has a breakdown. Gon witnessed this breakdown and severely worries about Killua and his mental and physical state. Kurapika and Leorio assist Gon in an attempt to help their friend. Will they be able to tear down Killua's protective walls and help him?
1. Chapter 1

Killua woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up in bed and he wiped the sweat off his face. 'Dammit, that's the 12th time this month.' He thought to himself in frustration. He sighed. He was starting to get sick of it. Worrying about going to sleep and waking up in the middle of the night. These recurring nightmares.

Killua had the same type of nightmares lately. Illumi taking him away, Illumi hurting or even killing Gon, Gon leaving him and throwing away their friendship or even being forced to kill Gon. All those things scared him. They've happened every night so far, he wasn't sure if half of them were even dreams.

Sometimes there were just random images of people and just plain red. Red. Red. Red. Sometimes that's all he saw. Just plain red, Killua was smart enough to realize that all that red meant blood. But who's blood, and who was injured, who was hurt, in pain, suffering. Who. Who. Who? 'Who' repeated in his mind sounding like an owl was trapped in this thoughts. He looked over to the other side of his bed to see Gon. He was sounds asleep. At least someone could sleep. '3am' the clock read.

Killua put on a pair of shorts and grabbed a jacket. He didn't bother with gloves or a scarf but he grabbed his hunter's license,he just wanted to get out of that small room for a few hours. He wanted to think of anything other than sleeping. Killua quietly opened the door and exited the hotel room. The lights were dim and there weren't any people in the hallway.

Once he got to the lobby, there were very few people around. Some hotel staff, others sitting on the couch on their phones or having a small chat.

Once outside, the chilly night breeze meets Killua's unprotected hands and his face. Lifting his hood over his head for protection from this ice cold wind, Killua stuck his hands in his warmed pockets and hung his head low. He continued a slow pace up the street. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed somewhere to go. Anywhere that would help him escape his troubles.

Reaching a small park, he found an empty park bench. As he sat down, he took a deep breath. Breathing in the chilly air, he exhaled and the cold could be seen from his breath. He contemplated his surroundings. Only a few street lights lit the park up. He searched. Anything, he just needed something to distract himself. It was a useless attempt, his mind just kept going back to what he saw before he woke up.

Tonight he had dreamt of Gon leaving his side. "I don't need you anymore Killua." The words echoed in his mind. It made him cringe. "Go away Killua. Get away from me." His voice was like a knife, stabbing his heart. "I hate you. We were never friends. As if someone like you could be my friend." He hated every second that it took for his mind to think about that.

It repeated in his mind, like his brain was stuck on 're-play'. He covered his ears, eyes still shut tight. "Shut up." He whispered. In despair, his mind wondered to other thoughts and conclusions. Did Gon really think that? Was Killua really a nuisance to Gon? No, surely not. It can't be. What if Gon actually hated Killua. Killua just distracted Gon fr his goal, finding his father. 'If it wasn't for me, Gon would have probably found his father by now.' Killua thought to himself, He didn't want to accept it. "Killua." Gon's voice in his head didn't leave him alone. "Shut up." He said aloud.

"I hate you, Killua." It echoed endlessly. 'No, he doesn't hate me, right? If he didn't like being around me then he would've already left, right?' Killua searched his mind for a reason, ANY reason to prove the voice in his wrong. "Stop fooling yourself. He just hasn't told you because he pities you. You're so pathetic that you rely on his friendship like it was your life-line. That's why he hasn't left, yet." Killua wasn't even sure if that was his own mind speaking, or if was somehow someone else's.

"You're no good." It raided his mind. "I hate you, Killua. As if someone like you could be my friend." His heart hurt with every beat. "Killua." It wouldn't leave him alone. "SHUT UP." Killua yelled. Then realized how loud that was. He looked around in embarrassment.

Luckily, nearly everyone in this city was sleeping. He tried to stand up but his legs gave out and he fell on his knees. He found himself on his knees and palms, all fours. He dug his fingers into the dirt on the ground. "Why am I so stupid?" He whispered to himself. He saw droplets of water fall in front of his face and soak IK the dirt. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks before streaming into the ground He smiled weakly. 'So I finally broke.' He thought to himself as he made no move or thought to change his current situation.

After a few minutes, he felt water drop on bid back. Rain. He made an attempt to stand up. He wobbled a bit, but he was on his feet. The cold rain got a bit heavier, but Killua started a slow pace. 'At least this way, you couldn't tell that I was crying.' He thought as he paid no attention to where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua continued his walk down the street. He still had no intention of going back to the hotel yet. The air was still cold and he could feel his body aching because of the chilly wind. The rain didn't slow or stop. If anything, it got heavier. Killua was half soaked by the time he came across an alcohol store. Killua didn't generally drink, especially around Gon. But he learnt a few things about alcohol from Leorio and Illumi.

Killua was trained to withstand any type of poison, that included ethanol.

Luckily, he decided to bring his license. He walked inside the store and grabbed 2 twelve-packs of canned beer. He wasn't up for anything fancy or expensive, he just wanted something to numb the pain. "A bit young ain't ya." The cashier said. "It's for my dad." He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he knew that the cashier wouldn't let him off so easily. "Ya father must be pretty desperate, sending his son to go fetch a few beers at this time."

The man didn't even look at him as he talked. Killua showed his license. The cashier whistled. "Ya old man's a hunter?" Killua nodded. "Take it, free of charge. It's on the house." He winked at Killua.

Killua carried the two cartons in a bag. He figured since he has the beer now, he could head back to the hotel and lock himself in the bathroom.

Thankfully, the heated air in the hotel room warmed Killua. He took off his jacket and his shoes. Quietly walking into the bathroom and closing the door before turning the light off. The light made him cringe for a moment, but his eyes adjusted quickly.

Killua looked in the mirror, his lips were vaguely blue. He sat down at the corner of the bathroom and opened the cartons. After a few cans, he could already feel them start to work. He liked the feeling that the beer gave him. With every can he drank, his heart felt calmer. He felt warmer too. He could feel it. The great effects of alcohol. He finished one carton which left him with 1 more.

'The more the merrier.' He thought as he chugged another can. He didn't care about anything anymore. He threw the can at the door. He let out a small laugh. 'What am I turning into?' He thought with a smile. He wasn't even drunk, he still had a few cans to go. Maybe he should've brought more. Out of 24 cans, he drank 20. He chugged 3 more. Now he was feeling drunk. 'I better enjoy my final drink.' He drank half of it before he heard noises in the room. Was Gon awake? He was the last person that Killua wanted to see.

He got up and opened the door, sure enough, Gon was awake. The light was coming in through the windows. How long was he in the bathroom for? "Killua! Did you wake up be-" Gon didn't finish his sentence before he looked at Killua properly. He observed his red pain-filled eyes, messy hair and flushed face.

"You're underage." Gon walked over to Killua and snatched the can out of his hand and read the label. Killua just glared at him and took the can back before drinking the rest of it. "What are you doing?" Gons voice was full of worry. Killua ignored him as he grabbed his jacket once again.

"Killua talk to me! Don't pretend I'm not here!" Gon was nearly yelling. Not only was he confused, but he was concerned. "Shut up." That was the only response he got from Killua as he headed towards the door. Gon jumped in front of the door before Killua could touch it. "Killua why are you acting like this? What happened? Are you okay?" Gon bombarded Killua with questions. Killua's heart raced and he felt sick.

'Don't listen to him. He doesn't really care.' Killua's mind was jumping to conclusions again. Killua didn't feel as much pain as he did before. Caught up in his thoughts, he stood there with a neutral expression. Gon stood sternly. Like he wasn't going to give up on Killua so easily. He didn't plan to either.

"Did you see something that scared you? Maybe Illumi's around? You dreamt something bad?" Gon saw that when he mentioned dreaming, Killua reacted.

"Move." Killua sounded painfully mean. He sounded like someone who was ready to kill. Gon shook his head. Being close to Killua, Gon now noticed that Killua reeked of Beer, he smelt like Leorio. Gon never expected Killua to drink alcohol, he didn't think he'd ever have a reason to. "Killua. You should tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend! I can help you." Gon said with a smile.

As soon as Killua heard that word, he felt like he lost it. He lost feeling in his arms, he didn't know what to think. He felt his heart sink to his stomach and he just froze. He thought that when he cried at the park, was when he lost it, he snapped. He was wrong, it was at this moment that he actually broke. Everything inside him just. Broke. Snapped. Died. "Ki-" Gon didn't finish his own sentence. He stopped talking as soon as he saw the tears stream down Killua's face.

His blue emotionless eyes were flowing with an endless river of tears. Gon felt sick, like he was ready to puke, he didn't want to see his precious friend like this. Gon somehow felt as if it was his fault. Gon silently reached out to Killua. But this action was cruelly overridden with a slap. Killua slapped Gon's hand away. Killua tried to speak, but he couldn't muster any words. His mouth was dry. "Killua. What's wrong? Please let me help you." Gon said as calmly as he could. He was scared. He didn't know Killua's intentions, he didn't know if Killua wanted to hurt him or himself.

"Killua. Please. Let me help you. You're my best friend, I can't stand to s-" Gon once again, didn't get to finish because Killua interrupted him. "Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit. DAMMIT." Killua yelled as turned around and speed walked to the bathroom. Gon flinched at Killua's angry words and slowly followed behind him. Killua came out of the bathroom and slammed the door. "Killua! The guests are sleeping." "SCREW THE STUPID GUESTS." Killua kicked the empty can before picking it up and throwing at the wall.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS. I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS." He took his rage out on the wall. Killua was furiously punching the wall as he left Gon standing behind him with an expression of pure horror. Gon was really confused, and terrified. What happened to Killua? Just the other day they were laughing and playing around at an arcade.

The tears in Killua's eyes didn't stop. "K-Killua..." Gon could only say his name, he felt that anything else would only make the situation worse.

Killua's punches slowed down as he felt immense pain in his knuckles. The impact of his fists against the concrete wall also hurt his wrists. He left a small dent in the concrete.

Killua turned to Gon and saw the look of terror on his face. To Killua, that was a look of disgust. Hate. Pity. "You hate me. DON'T YOU." He yelled as he pointed at Gon. "Of course not!" Gon shouted back. Gon was getting angry too. What was Killua thinking? "What BULLSHIT. Don't lie to me. Don't lie to my face like that. YOU KNOW YOU HATE ME." Killua fell to his knees and the tears streamed down his face, they showed no sign of stopping.

"DON'T PITY ME. I SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Killua's voice was different. It was filled with pain and regret. His voice broke in between cries. He hated this feeling, Killua knew that what he was doing was wrong, and he acted on pure thoughts, but he couldn't keep it in anymore.

He was on the ground in shape of a ball.

He was crying.

In despair.

His voice was barely recognizable. He cradled himself as if every movement caused him endless pain. Gon had not expected this of Killua, the swear didn't faze him too much.

Gon panicked and called Kurapika. "KURAPIKA, KILLUA'S CRYING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I'M FREAKING OUT, WHAT IF HE'S DIEING?" Gon screamed at the phone which nearly caused Kurapika to go deaf. Gon explained to Kurapika as quickly as he could. "I'll arrange to visit you guys as soon as I can. I'll let Leorio know." Kurapika said before Gon hung up.

He quickly rushed over to Killua. "What's wrong? Please Killua!" He said. He gave up on talking to him. Gon did the first thing he could think of. He jumped on Killua and hugged him. He successfully had his arms wrapped around the shaking Killua. "Killua. It's alright now. I'm here for you, it's okay. Everything will be fine." Gon said what Mito said to him when he was sad. Killua was surprised at first. 'Gon's just too nice.' Killua tried to push Gon away.

He didn't want Gon touching him especially since he was in a bad train of thought. But the warmth and words from Gon beat any bit of fight he had left in him. Killua relaxed in Gon's embrace and he felt calmer. The tears slowed down and Killua was able breathe calmly.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story and followed it. I attempted to fix the spacing, thanks for letting me know. :3 I actually used my iPod to type the story(Which is unusual, because I like to type all my stories with my laptop. I guess I found that I write these kinds of stories easier when I have a smaller device) and when I put it on Fanfiction, the spacing got messed up. Thanks for reading it though. XD I'll transfer the next chapter to my laptop before I upload so it doesn't get messed up. :3 Thanks again for reading.**

**Oh and this concerns my other stories 'My Little Brother' and 'Lost and Re-United'. I am going to continue them as soon as I can, this story and others will be updated if I have a small amount of time, school started up again and I will be busy, I will do my best for my readers. ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

Killua could hear faint mumbles as he tried to organize them into words. Only after a few minutes, did his eyes begin to open slowly. His vision was slightly blurry as he could not focus on anything but the blurry colors that were moving.

"Yell...sleep...night..." Was all he could make out as his vision was slowly coming back to him. His head pounded as his mind could now make out his surroundings. He slowly turned his head to look to his left.

Killua was in bed and he was sprawled across the bed like he was hit by a tornado.

'I guess I do sleep like an idiot.' He thought to himself as he heard a familiar voice. "I'm going to check on Killua."

The door opened to reveal Gon. He had his usual jacket on. Gon's eyes widened as he hurried over to his best friend. "KILLUA! Are you OKAY?" He emphasized the 'Okay'.

"Moron. You shouldn't need to wear a jacket inside." Killua's voice was soft. "YOU'RE BETTER!" Gon yelled as he jumped on Killua. "The hell are you doing?" Killua raised his voice as Gon wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shush. I want a hug." Gon said as he remained a firm grip around Killua. "Could you make this anymore awkward? Idiot." He sighed as he sat up. Gon let go. "You mean, you'll let me hug you properly?!" Gon got excited and tackled Killua.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. "Let me go now. It's been long enough." Killua's words made Gon shift a little. "I'm serious." He said. This time, Gon didn't move.

He heard a muffled moan. Killua turned his head to look at Gon. His expression was calm and his eyes were closed. 'He fell asleep. Great' Killua thought as he stated blankly at the roof.

He heard the door open, but he couldn't see over Gon. "Killua? Gon? What are you two doing?" Kurapika asked, you could tell by the expression on his face that he was getting the wrong idea. "Gon fell asleep. Right after he pounced on me and happily tried to squeeze me to death."

Kurapika smiled and chuckled softly. "We're relieved that you're okay." He said observing the two. "I was relieved when I found out that they decided not to cancel Choco-Robo-kun. I didn't go hugging the company." Killua said with a smirk.

"Smug as always. He must be alright." Leorio said as he came into the room. Killua stuck his tongue out at Leorio. Kurapika gently moved Gon off of Killua and onto one side of the bed. "Why is it colder in here?" Killua asked. It didn't really bother him, though he just wanted to know.

"They're having problems with the heater." Leorio said as he studied Killua.

Killua got off the bed and stretched. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked as Kurapika and Leorio looked at him. "2 and 1/2 days." He answered. Killua looked angry.

"And no one thought about waking me up to eat?!" He half-yelled as he rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. "This must be a nightmare! There's no food besides red peppers!" Kurapika and Leorio heard him scream from the kitchen.

Leorio laughed as Kurapika pulled a blanket over Gon to keep him warm. "Killua. I'll take you out." Kurapika said as Killua ran back into the room. "Really? Awesome!" He grabbed his shoes.

Kurapika could only smile as Killua slipped his shoes on in an instant and he sprinted towards the door. "Hurry up! I'm starving!" Killua shouted. He seemed excited and impatient.

Leorio and Kurapika gave Eachother a look before Kurapika left with Killua.

"I didn't know a boy your age could eat this much food." Kurapika said trying to contain his laughter. "It's your fault I'm so hungry, you let me miss 6 meals." Killua had a mouthful of food.

Kurapika just stared at him.

After a few minutes, this irritated Killua. "What?" He asked. "Hmm? Nothing." Kurapika smiled. "You and Leorio have been staring at me since I woke up." Killua continued eating.

"Killua, did you know that for some people, it's possible for their eyes to change color depending on their mood or their physical and mental health." Kurapika said as his smile grew into a serious expression.

"What's your point." Killua was confused, and his head still pounded a bit.

"You've been stressed for a while, haven't you?" Kurapika asked. "Nope. Why?" Killua answered. "Killua, you can't lie your way out this time. Gon told Leorio and I that when you came home 2 days ago, he noticed that you were acting different, and he said he swears that your eyes were grey." Kurapika's voice had a concerned tone.

"Pffft. I'm fine now. I was just tired." Killua shrugged it off. "Killua." Kurapika said with a sigh. He got out his phone and showed the screen to Killua. It was so clean that Killua could see his reflection, he was confused for a minute, until he took a good look at his eyes.

"Shit." Killua cursed as he glared at Kurapika. "There's no need for that." Kurapika said with another sigh.

Killua shrugged and continued to eat. "Killua. You know that I'll do anything in my power to assist you." Kurapika tried to be calm with his words, seeing that angering the white-haired boy further would be a foolish thing to do. "Don't start that crap. The 'I'm always here for you, you're a good friend to me' speech." Killua's words were like venom.

"Killua. Leorio had analyzed the cause for your actions." Kurapika said as gently as he could. "And?" He replied with a mouthful of food. "You appeared to have a 'Mental Breakdown' of sorts." Kurapika looked Killua in the eye and gave him a stern look.

"So I'm mental?" Killua didn't entirely understand, he knew about mental illnesses, but he didn't know exactly what they were.

"Mental Breakdown is a colloquial term for an acute, time-limited psychiatric disorder that manifests primarily as severe stress-induced depression, anxiety or dissociation in a previously functional individual, to the extent that they are no longer able to function on a day-to-day basis until the disorder is resolved. A mental breakdown is defined by its temporary nature, and often closely tied to psychological burnout, severe overwork, sleep deprivation and similar stressors, which combine to temporarily overwhelm an individual." Kurapika's long explanation made Killua freeze.

The spoken words repeated in his head. Anxiety. Stress. Sleep-deprivation. These words were familiar to him. "Killua?" Kurapika called. "Kurapika, can I talk to Leorio when we get back to the hotel?" Killua's voice was soft and shakey.

"Sure. If its private I could step out while you talk." Kurapika reassured Killua with a smile. Killua nodded.

**A/N: ;-; MY APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG ABSENCE. Dx I'm very sorry. I've been really busy, but I have been working on the different stories I have, I'm uploading more on wattpad for some reason. ;-; If ya want, take the time to check out my wattpad account, it's just Princesspeachie99. xD Anyways, New chapter for this might be out within the next day, I'll try my best to update all of my stories while I am Assignment-less.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ;3; Hey guys. I updated this again, not much on my other stories, but I'm working on 'em! I felt like updating this, I got really excited when I thought out the rest of the plot, I couldn't wait to get into it! :3 Anyways, there's some Killua x Gon fluff at the end, not much though, only a iddy-biddy moment. Enjoy! :3**

Killua and Kurapika returned to the hotel. Leorio was sitting on the couch reading his newspaper. The room was still cold, but it was warmer than outside.

"Leorio." Kurapika said as Killua sat on the floor to take his wet shoes off. They were ambushed by a sudden shower of rain. Leorio and Kurapika both looked at Killua. Killua didn't feel the gaze on him as he hurried into the bedroom and out of sight. "Leorio, he wants to talk." Kurapika said with a grim expression on his face. Leorio sighed. "I thought he'd refuse." Leorio tried to keep his voice down to not alert Killua that they were talking about him.

"Me too. Do you think 'it' could be true?" Kurapika asked, which caused Leorio to stiffen. Killua came back into the room with a dry shirt and long light blue pants. Killua yawned. "Tired already?" Kurapika said as Killua sat down on a couch opposite to Leorio.

Killua looked at Kurapika. "Oh. I'll take my leave for the night." Kurapika smiled warmly at Killua before going into his bedroom.

The hotel room was a suite and consisted of 2 bedrooms, a kitchen and a lounging area. Gon and Killua always at first intended to have their own king-sized bed, but they always ended up sleeping on Killua's bed.

"Kurapika said you wanted to talk." Leorio said putting down his newspaper. Leorio looked Killua in his currently grey eyes. Leorio waited for him to say something, but there was silence.

"Don't be shy." Leorio said with a smile. "I'm just confused. I don't know what's happening." Killua was slightly nervous. He debated in his mind wether or not he actually wanted answers to his questions. He had a gut feeling that he'd be more peaceful not knowing.

"What're you confused about?" Leorio asked. "Just about everything. I understand what stress is and the basics of being sleep-deprived. But I don't understand how all this can affect me like it did." Killua confessed.

"Killua. Based on the things that Gon told me and Kurapika, you had a Mental/Nervous breakdown. Gon noticed that the days leading up to that breakdown, you didn't eat much and you weren't as lively as you should've been." Killua had no clue that Gon had noticed his change in behavior. He thought he hid it perfectly.

"And?" Killua gulped hard. He was getting more nervous with every word.

"This is just an educated guess, but from the information that Gon gave me, You're suffering mild depression, high levels of stress, possible Insomnia and anxiety." Leorio didn't look happy.

Killua, for the first time in a while, felt scared. He looked at the floor and swallowed hard. He felt a lump form in his throat.

"Killua. Do you want to tell me how you've been feeling? If you talk about it, I'll know how to help you and what needs to be done." Leorio tried to assure Killua that he was trying to help.

"No...not right now. I think that I need to let this sink in first..." Killua said tiredly as he got off the couch and slowly walked back to his bedroom.

He quietly flopped onto bed next to Gon and stared at the ceiling. "Anxiety...Stress...Insomnia...Depression..." He continuously repeated it to himself. "Killua?" He heard his name.

Killua turned to see a half-asleep Gon. "Hmm?" Killua didn't know if Gon was awake or half-asleep. "What's...The time?" He asked slowly. "There's still a few hours before daylight. Go back to sleep." Killua said as he fixed up Gon's blanket and made sure he was covered.

As Killua sat up and leant over Gon to fix the blanket up properly on the other side, Gon grabbed Killua and pulled him in for a hug. "G-Gon?!" Killua stuttered. "I'm cold...please Killua..." Gon said softly as he buried his face in Killua's chest.

Killua tensed. He stayed quiet for a while, he was going to pry Gon off of him and go to sleep. But, while he waited for Gon to fully return to sleep, Killua was getting sleepy.

'Maybe I can. 'Killua thought as he relaxed and hugged Gon. Being with Gon was comforting. He felt calm. His warmth was making Killua's eyelids heavy. Forgetting his talk with Leorio, Killua slowly went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the absence again. ;3; I haven't been feeling my best, but I am trying. Bare with me ducklings. :3 I've decided to make this '-' my line break, not sure if its going to work though. I added small detailed moments for Jay. ;3 I hope you guys enjoy!**

Killua lazily opened his eyes before he yawned. He certainly did catch up on his sleep. 'I was more tired for the past few weeks than I was when Illumi had me stay up for 3 days without sleep.' Killua thought as he re-collected the events from the earlier night.

He remembered his talk with Kurapika and his talk with Leorio. With a glance to the side of the bed, he saw Gon, still asleep. How long had he waited for Killua to wake up?

Killua rushed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Hell yes." He mumbled as he noticed that his eyes went back to their original beautiful blue.

'Better check again just incase.' He thought as he leaned towards the mirror. He made sure to look at himself from every angle. Killua parted his fringe and ruffed up his hair. With not a clue of what he was looking for, he continued to examine his face before he heard someone open the bedroom door.

"Killua! Why didn't you wake me up?" A very sleepy Gon said as he staggered into the bathroom. "Jeez Gon, I only JUST woke up." Killua said in his Defence. "Oh." Gon replied as he stared at Killua.

"What?" Killua was getting annoyed at all the stares he we receiving lately, it made him uncomfortable. A huge silly grin grew onto Gon's face. "KILLUA! Your Eyes!" He said as he leaped onto Killua's back.

"Moron! What the hell are you doing so early in the morning?!" Killua yelled. "Killua SHHHH. Kurapika and Leorio are still sleeping." Gon hushed his Bestfriend as Killua walked out of the bathroom with Gon still on his back.

"Gon. I need you to reach for the cereal. Leorio puts it up too high." Killua said as Gon nodded in determination.

"Go! Go! Go!" Killua cheered as Gon got closer to the box of cereal on the top shelf. "Killua stop! Stand still!" Gon said as his arm wobbled as he tried to keep his balance.

Gon felt the cardboard box in his grip. "I DID IT!" He yelled in excitement as Killua cheered. "Thanks to your generous efforts, the hungry children get breakfast!" Killua made Gon laugh.

"Do you realize what time it is?!" Leorio shouted. This caught Gon and Killua off-guard and Killua lost his balance. "MAN DOWN." Gon yelled as he dragged Killua down with him.

"IT'S GOING TO BE MEN DOWN IF YOU DONT STOP." Killua screamed.

Killua desperately tried to maintain his balance, but Gon had dropped the cereal box and it landed on Killua's head. "I CAN'T SEE."

"KILLUA NOOOO!" Gon's final yell as they both came crashing down onto the tiled kitchen floor.

"It's 8am and I'd like to get some more sleep. Dammit. Be quiet!" Leorio half-yelled as he walked back into the room. "Leorio they're just playing around. Don't be so harsh." Kurapika defended the two boys as they overheard Leorio and Kurapika's argument.

The boys high-fived.

"I don't care!" Leorio yelled as Kurapika came out of the bedroom and sighed. "What is this mess?" Kurapika asked as he glanced over to the boys.

"It's my fault. I'll clean it up." Killua said which surprised both Gon and Kurapika.

"No! We both did it." Gon said as he helped Killua pick up the bits of cereal off the floor. Kurapika looked at the two boys and sighed. "It looks like there will be plenty for you both to have." Kurapika said this before we walked into the bathroom.

Gon and Killua were soon done and they got out a bowl each. They heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

"What do you wanna do today?" Gon asked as he sat down to eat his bowl of cereal. "I don't know. I'm not sure we're able to do anything but lounge around." Killua said with a sigh.

"Oh. But tomorrow right? I found a really awesome place online that's in the city. It's kind of like a big forest, you pay for admission and they let you take your time to hike the mountain and explore the place." Gon said as Killua shoved large amounts of cereal into his mouth.

Killua nodded.

"Gon. Killua." Kurapika said as he stood infront of the TV. "Hey! Captain Sea Ninja wasn't done kicking butts!" Killua complained as Gon tried to contain his laughter. Killua threw a pillow at him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Killua, I don't know what you were watching, but I know that the shopping network was on TV." Gon cracked up in laughter as Killua realized his mistake. "CRAP. Anyways, do go on." Killua said to Kurapika as Leorio came into the room.

"We need to talk about Killua." Leorio said. Killua's smile dropped and an expression of horror took over instead.

"As much as this should be done in private sessions, I feel like we need to sort this out together." Leorio's words were gentle, but they failed to relax Killua.

"Killua. I think I have a few treatments for you in mind. They require rest and that means no 'exploring' for a while. This also mea-" Leorio was interrupted by Killua. "SHUT UP." Killua screamed, it scared everyone.

"Killua? Relax yourself, Leorio is just trying to assist you." Kurapika tried to reassure Killua. "NO. NO. NO." Killua said in a panic. He looked around the room as he felt his heart pound hard in his chest, painfully.

He tripped on the rug as he rushed to Gon and grabbed his hand. Killua proceeded to running out of the suite with Gon.


End file.
